<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unicorns and Polka Dots by CarpeDiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325243">Unicorns and Polka Dots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem/pseuds/CarpeDiem'>CarpeDiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Perfect Trust [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiem/pseuds/CarpeDiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Royce gets reminded of a night spent with Merrick a long time ago. When Hadrian gives him a special gift for their 5-year anniversary of Riyria, Royce decides that it’s time to trust Hadrian with a desire he hasn’t been able to shake for a while now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hadrian Blackwater/Royce Melborn, Royce Melborn/Merrick Marius (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Perfect Trust [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unicorns and Polka Dots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my wonderful beta kittenamos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late afternoon on a warm and sunny day in spring when Royce knocked on the door to Gwen's office in Medford House. He could hear movement inside the room, chairs moving over the floor and the sound of footsteps on the ground. Apparently Gwen was not alone.</p>
<p>"Come in," Gwen's voice came from inside and Royce opened the door.</p>
<p>Gwen did indeed have a visitor; a boy with shaggy blond hair was standing in front of Gwen's desk. When he turned around, Royce saw that his first impression had been wrong though. While the boy was merely as tall as Gwen and had a lean and boyish figure, he was a young man, at least 20 years old. He wore simple but clean clothes and when he saw Royce, he smiled, open and friendly.</p>
<p>Gwen came around her desk and smiled at the young man, before putting a hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Jeremy," she said.</p>
<p>The boy nodded before turning to leave. When he passed Royce, he smiled again, then left Gwen's office and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>Royce cast a curious look at Gwen. The young man hadn't looked like a costumer of Medford House and he certainly didn't look like someone who had the coin to speak to Gwen in her office about a special arrangement.</p>
<p>"Who was that?" Royce asked.</p>
<p>Gwen went back behind her desk, and sat down again. "Jeremy is going to become one of the Lady's of Medford House. He is starting tomorrow."</p>
<p>Royce didn't try to hide his surprise. This was Gwen. He didn't have to hide from her. "He is definitely not a lady though," he stated the obvious.</p>
<p>"No, he isn't," Gwen said, chuckling softly. "But some men have needs that women can't meet because they lack certain body parts."</p>
<p>Royce sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk as Gwen continued.</p>
<p>"I've had a few discrete inquiries recently, and I'm planning to also cater to the needs of this sort of clientele in the future."</p>
<p>Royce raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Discreet inquiries?"</p>
<p>"Well, more like unintentional allusions in the heat of pleasure and after too many drinks."<br/>
Gwen laughed softly, but Royce barely heard it. He looked at the wooden desk in front of him and his thoughts wandered to a time in his past.</p>
<p>
  <em> He was in a small village – the name only a distant memory – but he could still taste the fruity bouquet of Montemorcey on his tongue. He and Merrick had been drinking the whole evening, just like the previous two nights. Merrick had gotten a whole crate of Montemorcey from a Vadon caravan and had proclaimed that the crate was supposed to be Royce's birthday present, even though Royce had no idea when his birthday actually was. It hadn't mattered because they also had a successful job to celebrate, and so they had spent the last two days drinking and spending the nights with a few very beautiful women.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While Royce was usually careful not to drink too much, concerned about keeping his wits about him, his ironclad control had failed him this evening and he was irrevocably drunk. Not so drunk that he didn't still know what he was doing, but drunk enough that his feet had stopped working properly and Merrick had to help him climb the stairs of the tavern to their room on the first floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Royce was laughing at something that Merrick had just said as the man opened the door to the room. Once inside, and the door locked behind them, Royce collapsed against the nearest wall and suddenly Merrick was standing right in front of him. He was a bit taller than Royce and broader built as well, and Royce found himself looking up into his friend's eyes. Meanwhile, Merrick had braced one hand on the wall next to Royce's head and his other hand was coming up, fingers ghosting lightly over Royce's bottom lip. Royce breath caught in his throat as he stared back at Merrick, mesmerized by what he was seeing in those blue eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next thing Royce felt was Merrick's lips on his. Caught by surprise, Royce gasped and Merrick used it as an opportunity to plunder Royce's mouth with his tongue. It took several long moments for Royce's alcohol fuzzedbrain to catch up to what was happening, but once it did, he just couldn't bring himself to push Merrick away. Merrick tasted of the Montemorcey they had been drinking all evening, and he was pressing his warm body against Royce, and it was simply too intoxicating. Royce didn't want it to end, so he allowed his hands came up to hold onto Merrick and pull him even closer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Merrick groaned possessively and kissed Royce harder, while his hands began tearing at Royce's clothes. A moment later, Merrick's fingers slipped inside his trousers and he started stroking Royce's cock, which had already started to take an interest in the proceedings. Royce moaned, and his head fell back against the wall behind him before sucking in a sharp breath as Merrick's lips moved to his neck, biting down on a particularly tender spot. Royce's subsequent moan was embarrassingly loud, but he couldn't care less because Merrick's fingers where still stroking his cock with a firm grip. It wasn't long before Royce was coming all over those glorious fingers. A few ragged breaths left his parted lips after his release before he felt Merrick forcing him around so that Royce was now facing the wall. Instinctively, Royce brought his hands up to brace himself and before he could otherwise react, Merrick had already pulled down his trousers. A moment later he felt Merrick's fingers, slick with Royce's own come, pushing into him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Royce gasped in surprise and discomfort, and his first instinct was to push Merrick away, but a hand on his neck held him in place. Then Merrick hit a spot deep inside him that made a wave of pure pleasure run through his entire body. Royce moaned loud and wanton, and he heard Merrick chuckle behind him as he continued to fuck him with his fingers, always hitting that spot that made Royce see stars behind his closed eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After what felt like forever, Merrick pulled his fingers out and a whine of protest started to emerge from Royce, but then Merrick replaced his fingers with his cock. Royce sucked in a harsh breath and he gritted his teeth against the pain as Merrick pushed inside him. Without thinking about it, Royce tried shaking Merrick off once again, but the hand on his neck returned. And then Merrick started to move inside of him, hitting that spot inside Royce once more and the pain turned to pleasure. Royce could do nothing but moan loudly as Merrick continued fucking him. He could hear Merrick's grunts behind him and it didn't take long before Merrick's fingers on his neck tightened as his body stiffened and he was coming with a low groan. Royce wasn't sure if he had managed to come again as well before he felt Merrick pulling out of him, but his body reverberated with pleasure and his limbs felt heavy and sluggish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Royce did his best to stay upright as Merrick moved away. Breathing heavily, Royce leaned against the wall. He felt the emptiness inside of him and though he couldn't quite fathom what had just happened, he knew that it had been the best sex he had ever had.</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you think that it's a bad idea?"</p>
<p>Royce looked up as Gwen's voice brought him back into the present, and he blinked a few times to clear the haze from his vision before he was able to see her again. Staring at her for another moment, he finally shook his head.</p>
<p>"No. I don't think it's a bad idea. I'm sure you can charge a lot of money for him."</p>
<p>Gwen studied Royce briefly before shrugging. "Well yes, but that's not the only reason I decided to hire Jeremy. I want Medford House to be a place where everyone's needs can be met. Everyone's needs that don't harm anyone, that is."</p>
<p>Royce nodded, but didn't answer and Gwen frowned.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" she inquired with a strange tone in her voice. "Why did you come to see me, anyway?"</p>
<p>Royce pushed the memories of Merrick, the crate of Montemorcey, and the room in that small village, which name he couldn't remember, away.</p>
<p>"Everything is fine," he said with a small smile. "I just came to ask if you are free to have dinner with me and Hadrian tonight."</p>
<p>Gwen smiled. "Of course. I just have a few more things to take care of. But I will come over once I'm finished."</p>
<p>Royce nodded and stood up. "Good, then I won't keep you any longer. I'll see you later." He smiled at Gwen once again before turning around and leaving her office.</p>
<p>***<br/>

<br/>
"There you are. I've been looking for you," Hadrian said upon entering their shared room in The Rose and the Thorn.</p>
<p>"Well, you've found me."</p>
<p>Royce saw Hadrian roll his eyes and allowed himself a small smile. Hadrian found it exasperating when Royce stated the obvious and just because of that, Royce continued doing it.</p>
<p>"I've got something for you," Hadrian continued. "A present." He lifted a plain, rectangle shaped wooden box, approximately the size of his arm.</p>
<p>Royce frowned, eyeing the box warily. "Why would you do that?"</p>
<p>"Because on this exact day, 5 years ago, Arcadius introduced me to you in his office in Sheridan, and Riyria was born. That means, today is our 5-year anniversary."</p>
<p>Hadrian grinned broadly and Royce looked at him puzzled.<br/>
"Why this day?" he asked. "Why not the day we decided to actually continue our forced partnership? That day in Arcadius' office I was already planning the best way of getting rid of you, killing you in the process if possible."</p>
<p>Hadrian rolled his eyes once again and groaned. "I had to pick a day, alright? And this was the day we started working together, voluntarily or not. And you changed your mind in the end, after all, when you came back for me on the Crown Tower. Leaving me in Iberton was a half-hearted attempt at best, and as far as I am concerned, it doesn't count as actually trying to kill me."</p>
<p>An amused snort escaped Royce before he could prevent it. Hadrian was right though. It had been a half-hearted attempt, but the easiest solution at the moment. Sometimes Royce wondered if Hadrian could actually stop an attempt on his life if Royce really made an effort to kill him. Call it professional curiosity. Royce was not stupid enough to think he could take Hadrian in a fight, but there were other ways to kill someone, and Royce knew a lot of them.</p>
<p>"Alright," Royce said, changing the subject. "So what's in the box?"</p>
<p>Hadrian's grin widened, and he looked like a little kid who presented his parents with something he had made for them all on his own – or like a dog that brought back a twig, wagging its tail excitedly.</p>
<p>"Open it," Hadrian prompted, and gave the box to Royce.</p>
<p>Royce took it and set in on the small table, before opening the lid that was held closed by a small brass latch. Inside the box, Royce found a dark glass bottle enclosed in straw. The bottle had a long neck and a cork stopper, but there was no label.</p>
<p>"It's a bottle of Montemorcey; a rather old one," Hadrian explained. "I thought since it is your favorite wine, and pretty much the only alcohol you'll drink, I should buy you a special bottle of it to celebrate half a decade of putting up with me."</p>
<p>Royce stared at the bottle inside the wooden box. Hadrian had bought it just to give it to Royce as a present. Merrick had once gifted him an entire crate of Montemorcey, but he had stolen it from a Vandon caravan. Royce wasn't sure why, but somehow Hadrian's single bottle was much more valuable to him than the whole crate Merrick had acquired.</p>
<p>The memory of that last night of his and Merrick's celebrations in the small village surfaced once again; a memory that had not left Royce alone since he had met Jeremy a couple of weeks ago.</p>
<p>"Did I get it wrong?" Hadrian asked worriedly when Royce didn't answer. "That bottle was pretty expensive."</p>
<p>Royce shook the memory off and took the bottle out of the box, carefully examining the stopper. An "M" and the logo of the Vandon Spice Company was engraved on top of it.</p>
<p>"As far as I can tell it's genuine, and you didn't get ripped-off."</p>
<p>The broad grin was back on Hadrian's face as Royce looked up again.</p>
<p>"Great," Hadrian said. "Then let's celebrate 5 years of Riyria."</p>
<p>***<br/>

<br/>
Royce tilted his angular and slightly scratched up glass that was filled with Montemorcey first to the left and then to the right side, watching the dark red liquid swish from one side to the other. It was his third glass. He was pretty sure he was going to wake up with a headache tomorrow, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. The wine that Hadrian had bought for him was exquisite. Better than anything Royce had ever tasted before. Better than any of the bottles Merrick had stolen all those years ago for Royce's made-up birthday.</p>
<p>Royce looked at Hadrian who sat at the table across from him in the dark room in the back of the Rose and the Thorne. They had chosen this room to toast to the anniversary of their partnership instead of a table in the tavern because they could talk freely here, and for a while they had reminisced about their most ridiculous jobs, greatest achievements, and close calls from over the years.</p>
<p>Now a companionable silence sat between the two, and Royce watched as the light of the small candles on the table cast flickering shadows over Hadrian's face. When Hadrian noticed Royce staring at him, a smile appeared on his lips, accompanied by a fond expression. Royce wondered if Hadrian had always looked at him like that or when he had started doing it. Certainly not during their first job breaking into the Crown Tower, but maybe sometime during their stay in Dulgath or in Rochelle. It had probably started in Rochelle, Royce thought. Something had changed during their search for the duchess; Royce had changed. The change had not been profound enough to make Royce smile at strangers the way Hadrian always did, and Royce would certainly never wear polka dots, but he had started to believe a tiny bit in unicorns. Especially in one unicorn named Hadrian Blackwater. Royce had started to accept that his partner truly cared for him without a second thought, and he had come to realize that he cared for Hadrian as well despite, or maybe because of the idiotic and optimistic behavior Hadrian always displayed.</p>
<p>"You look like you're miles away," Hadrian said, pulling Royce from his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>An amused smile appeared on Royce's lips. "Unicorns and polka dots."</p>
<p>Hadrian regarded him with a skeptical look. "Maybe you've had one glass of wine too many."</p>
<p>Royce rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about our job in Rochelle where we were searching for Jenny Winter. You were going on and on about me wearing a coat with polka dots to appear more friendly, and then there was your ridiculous idiom about unicorns."</p>
<p>Hadrian laughed. "Yeah, I remember. I still think that polka dots would be very fashionable on you."</p>
<p>Royce glared at him, but Hadrian just continued laughing. Not for the first time, Royce wondered why Hadrian never reacted like normal people when confronted with his glare. Hadrian had never been afraid of him. At first, Royce had thought the reason for this was because Hadrian was too naïve and gullible to recognize how dangerous Royce was. That wasn't the case though. Hadrian knew exactly what Royce was capable of. He had seen his handiwork first hand when the Lord High Constable had adorned one of the fountains in Medford after Royce had gotten his hands on him, and Hadrian knew that Royce had once terrorized the whole city of Colnora, brutally and publically killing everyone that had been responsible for putting him in Manzant, but nevertheless, Hadrian had decided he wanted to be Royce's friend. And they had become friends, no matter how hard Royce had tried to prevent it.</p>
<p>Only in Rochelle, Royce had realized that although Hadrian was neither naïve nor blind, Hadrian was staying with him and wanted to be his friend because he saw Royce for the man he really was; a man surrounded by darkness with no friends he trusted, no faith that loyalty or love could ever truly exist.<br/>
Hadrian had his fair share of demons as well, and he was just as capable of spilling blood as Royce was, but Hadrian had chosen to be a better person and upon meeting Royce, he had decided to show him that the world was not truly what he had feared it to be. Hadrian had pledged his life as evidence that Royce was wrong about the world and that there was another way. People could be kind, and even a man like Royce could become a better person. Since then, Hadrian had guarded Royce's life because he was determined to safe his soul and make a human being out of Royce yet, as he had once said.</p>
<p>Finally, Hadrian stopped laughing and held up his hands. "Alright, no polka dots. Let's drink to unicorns instead." He lifted his mug of ale and looked at Royce expectantly.</p>
<p>Royce huffed, but took his glass of wine and raised it. "To unicorns," Royce said and Hadrian stared at him. He had apparently not really anticipated that Royce would toast to fluffy mythical creatures with him, but he clanked his mug gently against Royce's glass nevertheless.</p>
<p>They each took a drink before putting their beverages back on the table. Royce's hand lingered on the glass and he turned it absently, staring at the red liquid once again. Maybe it was time to not only believe in the existence of unicorns, but to actually trust in that believe. At least regarding this unicorn sitting right in front of him.</p>
<p>Royce lifted his glass once again and drained the remaining wine in one gulp before looking squarely at Hadrian. "I want you to fuck me."</p>
<p>Hadrian blinked, once, twice, and then a third time before his eyes became comically wide. "What?" he stuttered and then shook his head in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"</p>
<p>"You heard me," Royce replied and Hadrian blinked at him once again.</p>
<p>"Well yes, but… Where is this coming from?"</p>
<p>Royce thought about Jeremy and Merrick and the Montemorcey, but he didn't feel like explaining. He wasn't even sure he could. "Does it matter?" he asked instead.</p>
<p>Hadrian shrugged and shook his head. "No, I'm just surprised. That's all."</p>
<p>"But you're amenable?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course," Hadrian answered. "As I said, I was just surprised."</p>
<p>Royce nodded before standing up. "Good, come on then."</p>
<p>"Right now?" Hadrian asked baffled, and Royce rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. Right now. Did you think I wanted to schedule an appointment?"</p>
<p>"Ah," Hadrian replied dumbfounded, but then he sprang to his feet. "Alright, then let's go upstairs, I guess."</p>
<p>The rest of his ale forgotten, Hadrian walked to the door and Royce followed him. They left the dark room and headed for the stairs. Since the Rose and the Thorne was just a tavern now, the two upstairs rooms were not rented out. Instead one of them belonged to Dixon and the other one had been given to Royce and Hadrian.</p>
<p>Hadrian kept throwing glances over his shoulder back to Royce, as if to make sure that he was actually following him. Once they had entered their room, Royce closed the door and locked it.<br/>
Hadrian had turned around and was standing in the middle of the small room behind the two beds in the back corners. </p>
<p>"So, how do you want to do this?" he asked, looking at Royce curiously.</p>
<p>Royce should have expected that Hadrian would not take the initiative even though he had voiced his desire for Hadrian to take the more active role this time. Considering how all their previous encounters had taken place, Royce should have known that Hadrian would not simply take his words as permission to just take him. That, however, was exactly what Royce wanted him to do. It had been hard enough to admit to himself that he wanted Hadrian to fuck him, and even harder to say it out loud, but initiating it and giving himself over to Hadrian was something Royce couldn't do. It had been so much easier with Merrick all those years ago. Royce just hadn't wanted to push Merrick away and afterwards he had been able to blame it on the Montemorcey. He didn't have that luxury now, not after drinking only three glasses of the wine. It had been enough to start this, but it wasn't enough to make Royce do anything more than that.</p>
<p>"I can't…" Royce started, but he couldn't continue.</p>
<p>Apparently these two words had been enough for Hadrian though, because a soft look of understanding appeared on his face. "Alright, let's try something else. All you have to do is nod or shake your head. You can do that, right?"</p>
<p>Hadrian grinned, and it was that charming and utterly sincere grin that he used on people to hide the fact that he was a rather big and muscular man carrying three swords.</p>
<p>Royce rolled his eyes, but just like Hadrian's grin always worked on strangers, it had the desired effect on Royce as well. This was Hadrian, the big idiot that believed in unicorns and that was so loyal and good-hearted that Royce was still certain it would get him killed one day. So eventually Royce nodded curtly.</p>
<p>"Great," Hadrian beamed. "First question then: Do you still want to do this?"</p>
<p>Royce nodded again.</p>
<p>"Good, and do you trust me?" Hadrian wanted to know next, but then he seemed to realize what he had just asked and whom, and amended, "With this… Do you trust me with this?"</p>
<p>Royce couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching and he felt a warm feeling inside of him. By Mar, he trusted this big oaf despite his better judgment, and the fact that Hadrian still didn't know that for sure made Royce trust him even more because Hadrian wasn't taking anything for granted or trying to exploit his trust.</p>
<p>Royce nodded again and even though Hadrian tried to stop himself from grinning like an idiot upon seeing this answer, he didn't succeed.</p>
<p>"Good, that's all I need to know," he said finally, before walking over towards Royce until he was standing right in front of him. The next thing Royce knew, Hadrian's lips were on his, kissing him forcefully.</p>
<p>Hadrian didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into Royce's mouth while he gently, but firmly started pushing him backwards until Royce's back collided with the door. He could taste the bitter ale that Hadrian had been drinking as he pressed Royce against the hard wood, and for a moment Royce wanted to push him away, but then he just didn't and instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel. A small moan escaped Royce's lips, and he briefly wondered how he had ended up pressed against a door once again. Apart from that however, there were no similarities between his drunken fumble with Merrick and the situation he found himself in right now. Hadrian's broad frame against his front didn't pin him against the door to hold him in place, he only tried getting as close to Royce as possible. The hands that embraced Royce's face were firm, but gentle, and the tongue that had slipped between his lips didn't selfishly plunder his mouth, but coaxed Royce to participate. Even though Royce had given Hadrian permission, Hadrian didn't just take him, but instead selflessly tried to give Royce what he had asked for. This was the conundrum Hadrian posed, and that constantly puzzled Royce even after so many years of knowing the other man.</p>
<p>Royce responded to the kiss and the familiarity of it made him forget that the roles of their encounter would be reversed this time. After a moment Hadrian moved his hands from Royce's face and nimble fingers opened Royce's belt. The buckle made a clanking sound as it hit the floor and then Hadrian's fingers crept under the hem of the shirt, opening Royce's trousers and slipping inside.<br/>
The kiss broke and Royce's head fell back against the door as Hadrian's fingers closed around his cock and began stroking. Experience had taught Hadrian exactly what Royce liked best, even though Royce usually made Hadrian use his mouth on him. He loved the way Hadrian looked on his knees in front of him, hands clasped behind his back and lips stretched around Royce's cock. The dual sensation of the mental image and Hadrian's stokes made Royce moan, and he felt himself rapidly hardening completely in Hadrian's hand. His eyes opened and he came face-to-face with Hadrian who was just inches away. His pupils were dilated, and he looked at Royce with a mixture of desire and awe. They shared a long moment like this before Hadrian moved forward to capture Royce's lips in a searing kiss. The underlying urgency surprised Royce for a moment, but he didn't have time to think about it because the fingers that had been stroking him suddenly disappeared, and Hadrian gripped his hips instead, pulling Royce away from the door.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss to gasp for breath, Royce saw that Hadrian was leading him backwards in the direction of the bed that Hadrian usually slept in. The covers were neatly folded on top – a remnant of Hadrian's military history – but Hadrian didn't spare them a single glance as he gently but firmly pushed Royce down onto them. Royce scooted back on the small bed to lie on his back, and Hadrian followed him, partially bracing his left knee on the mattress. Then he leaned over to his bags next to the bed on the floor and produced the vial of oil from one of the pockets.</p>
<p>"Turn around," Hadrian said and gave Royce a little room to do that, allowing him to settle on his hands and knees.</p>
<p>They were both still wearing their clothes and boots, but Hadrian seemed to sense that Royce needed those protective layers around him. So he just pushed Royce's trousers down and out of the way, and a moment later Royce felt Hadrian's fingers at his hole, slick with the oil that he had obtained from his bag. Hadrian's fingers were broad, and Royce took a sharp breath as the first one breached him, but Hadrian only gave him a few moments to get used to the feeling before he added a second finger. Again, Hadrian instinctively seemed to know that Royce would not have himself be treated too gently and carefully. The slight pain gave way to sparks of pleasure as Hadrian angled his fingers just right, and Royce couldn't hold back a low groan. His eyes were closed as Hadrian opened him up and each time Hadrian's fingers pushed forward, a shudder ran through Royce's entire body. His breath was coming faster and he bit his lip, so his next moans came out slightly muffled.</p>
<p>After a short while, Hadrian pulled his fingers back, giving Royce the chance to take a few shaky breaths. It wasn't long though before Royce felt the head of Hadrian's hard cock at his entrance, and he bit his lips once more as Hadrian started to push forward. The pressure and the burn were nearly too much as Royce's muscles resisted, and a pained grunt fell from his lips. A moment later, Royce felt a gentle hand sliding down his back and coming to rest on his hip.</p>
<p>"Breath," Hadrian said and his voice was strained from going slowly.</p>
<p>Royce sucked in a deep breath and did his best to relax. A low moan came from behind him as his muscles gave way, and Hadrian slid all the way inside of him. Hadrian stilled briefly, before slowly starting to move with shallow thrusts. Royce closed his eyes, letting the sensation of being fucked wash over him as Hadrian's thrusts became deeper. Royce acknowledged every thrust with a stifled grunt. It didn't take long for Hadrian to pick up his pace, and with one hand holding on to Royce's hip, the other moved around Royce's body to settle around his cock. Royce moaned loudly, and it only took a couple of thrusts combined with Hadrian's hand on his cock to make him come. His whole body tensed up as he came all over Hadrian's fingers, who continued to stroke him through it.</p>
<p>Once Royce was spent, he collapsed on the bed and only Hadrian's hands that had both moved back to Royce's hips held him on his knees. Hadrian's movements became erratic, and after a few more thrusts he stilled and came with a deep grunt. Royce shuddered as Hadrian finished inside of him and for a few long moments neither of them moved.</p>
<p>Finally, Hadrian pulled back and Royce slowly opened his eyes again. He was still trying to catch his breath when he turned his head to see Hadrian sitting sideways on the bed, leaning against the wall with his feet dangling over the mattress.</p>
<p>Royce moved as well, grimacing when his knees hurt after kneeling on the bed for so long. The rest of his body was still tingling pleasantly though. He considered getting up, but couldn't bother just yet. Instead, he only turned around and pulled his trousers back up before scooting backwards and leaning against the headboard of the bed. His legs rested on the rumpled sheets, but he didn't care because his whole body still felt sluggish and his head was blissfully empty.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Royce saw Hadrian turn his head. He glanced at Royce's boots on the mattress, before creasing his brow. "You're making my bed dirty," he stated.</p>
<p>Royce looked at Hadrian with an unimpressed look on his face. "Then you shouldn't have fucked me on it."</p>
<p>Hadrian considered this briefly and then shrugged, a grin appearing on his lips. "It was worth it."</p>
<p>Royce huffed, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He watched as Hadrian's grin became wider and he looked at Royce with a happiness and fondness that Royce had seen many times before, but still marveled at.</p>
<p>Hadrian was right. It had been worth it. But unlike Hadrian, Royce didn't mean the now rumpled and stained sheets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>